


Their Promise

by mermaidquartz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Committed Relationship, Concordia (Star Wars), Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mandalorian, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pure, Romance, Star Wars Original characters, Twi'leks, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidquartz/pseuds/mermaidquartz
Summary: Two Republic spies struggle with keeping their relationship alive during the Clone War.





	Their Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xamuletx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xamuletx/gifts).



> This is a piece I wrote for [Claessics on Tumblr](http://claessics.tumblr.com/) (and thel3mon on A03) who commissioned me to write her OCs. 
> 
> Please consider commissioning me for all your writing needs at [my Tumblr](tiredmermaid.tumblr.com/tagged/wc).

Cahira looked over the base’s balcony in Concordia. The mining units moved like small stars below her; digging deep into the moon. Though, more foliage had grown since she had been here last.

  
This was the very place she had met the love of her life. She had known the second she laid her eyes on his that he was the one for her. Her heart beat hard under her pink chest and her mind went blank when he spoke to her. A feat that stunned her at first; she was used to working hard to understand her emotions but to have a blank mind was new. She stumbled over her words in response and he chuckled; a real laugh that she had gone a long while from hearing.

  
A warmth spread through her as she recalled the memory. She smiled, looking up at the night sky speckled with planets and galaxies. They would be among the beams of light just tomorrow morning.

  
“Ooooh,” a sweet voice sung behind her. “My sweet, sweet Cahira.”

  
She bit her lip around her smile. She knew that voice from all the others.

  
“Mmm?” She turned to look at him.

  
Kion sauntered over to her, his heavy boots thudding against the ground. He had slicked his hair back and there was a wide grin plastered on his face. One of his hands was playing with something in his pocket.

  
“Caaahiiiiraaaa.” He sang again, annunciating the syllables. His voice was melodic and low.

She giggled. “Yes?”

  
“What if Iiii,” he continued to sing but stopped when he stood in front of her. “What if I said we could have everything we wanted?” His eyes gleamed as he looked down at her. He tilted her chin up in his rough fingers.

  
“Don’t be silly.”

“I’m not.” He stroked his gloved thumb up her cheek. She blushed a deeper pink under his touch.

  
“You are so beautiful.” Kion leaned and brushed his lips against hers.

 

He kissed her gently. She leaned into his chest and placed her hand over his, stroking the calloused skin that wasn’t gloved.

  
He pulled his other hand from his pocket and wrapped it around the small of her back, drawing her closer. He kissed her again; tenderly but harder. She met with the same passion, trailing her small hand down his tattooed arm. She clutched his wrist as he kissed her harder. She pulled away, leaning her forehead against his.

  
“How could we have everything?” She whispered against his lips. She searched his eyes; they were dark and full.

  
“After the war…” He took a step back and pulled a small medallion from his pocket.

  
“When we end this mess and win, and… and the galaxy gets cleaned up…” He trailed his words slowly, trying to find the right ones. He cleared his throat.

  
“Let me start over.”

  
Cahira bit her lip, watching him.

  
“When the war is over, and we’re safe and everything’s okay, I promise that I will never leave. I promise I will be with you and love you to the end of my days. We will have a big wedding and we can celebrate the Republic’s win as we make our union.”

  
“I made this for you. As a symbol of my promise.” He held up the glinting medallion. “Will you wear it?” He brought his hand to her throat.

  
She arched her neck against his hand. “I will as long as I live.”

 

 

…

 

 

The ship drifted in space as the crew slept. Cahira laid in her cubby-bed. A small window overlooked the galaxy. They were far away from anything she knew, on yet another mission that might get the Republic nowhere. She wanted to shake Palpatine’s large head in her tiny hands sometimes, but he gave her and Kion a place in the chaos of it all. She tried hard not to argue.

She shifted on the mat, turning to face the metallic ship. This cold, gray and lifeless transporter had become home. The clone laid in a pad adjacent to hers, and beneath it laid the young girl she had rescued.

  
Kion walked down the hall that lead to the small living unit with bare feet against the metal. His hair was disheveled, and his shirt was torn from their earlier spying. His large brows were knitted together as if he’d been thinking hard. He glanced towards her bed and his eyes lit up when he saw her awake.

  
“Cahira?” He whispered.

  
She reached her pink hand out for his and felt a spark of relief blossom in her chest when he melded his hand into hers. He was so warm.

  
She pulled him carefully until he climbed onto the skinny mat beside her. He propped his head against his elbow and glanced out at the bright space.

  
“I long to be back on a planet. Sleeping in wake is so unnerving.” His lips were thin.

  
Cahira took the same arm into her lap, running her slender fingers over his stars that were etched into his skin. Moons and nebulas almost as beautiful as the real things became even more lovable on him. He was her moon; the one she rotated around and needed like air to breathe.

  
“What are we going to do about the girl?” She glanced at the refugee who they had saved. The same Twi'lek girl like she had once bee.

  
“I thought we could take her in.” Kion met her eyes. “As our own.”

  
Cahira’s heart skipped a beat.

  
“But we aren’t even married.”

  
“After the war, the first thing I am going to do is unify us. Then…” He took her hand in his, running his thumb over her knuckles. “...We will build a home. Some planet that’s beautiful. Where two suns set in magnificent pinks and the ocean is warm. We can adopt the girl, raise her.”

  
“What about her family, Kion?” She whispered. “She thinks about them always. Her eyes are so dark.”

  
“You’re right.” He sighed. “I wasn’t thinking. I was being selfish.”

  
“You’re not selfish!”

  
The young girl shifted on her mat, a small snore escaping her.

  
Kion’s lips thinned and his jaw clenched tightly. He looked out the small window again.

  
Cahira placed her hand on his cheek. She stroked his face. He slowly turned to look at her.

  
“You care so deeply. You crave for a life of normalcy; for a life apart from war. But we’ve become so entwined into it that I’m not sure we can cut all our ties when it’s all said and done. But… I will always be with you.” She slid her hand to his hair and the base of his neck and drew him closer. She kissed him, lightly.

  
“I will always love you.”

  
At those words Kion pulled her into his arms. He kissed her hard; all the tension and pain from the months and years released at once. She melted into him, running her fingers through his hair and down his shoulders. The same passionate intensity coursed through the two.

  
Kion pulled away slightly, breathing hard and unaware of the sound he was creating.

  
“Say it again.”

  
“I will always love you, Kion. From every moon in every galaxy, from every dimension, my heart will never stop beating for you.”


End file.
